the date
by Maddalynn Redfox
Summary: Bbrae first date! Lots of fluff! I don't own teen titans any Christina perri songs or candy crush! Just my ideas! One shot.


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing more chapters for Teen Titans High. I just don't know what to write. Anyway, enjoy the story! -JA13**

_Ravens POV_

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos, Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos, Azarath...Metrion...Zi!", I chant until a certain green changeling walks in my room. "What do you want Beast Boy?", I ask very irritated. "Hey Rae um just wanted to know...would...are you busy tonight?", he asks. Oh my god. He's actually asking me out. After all this time he really actually likes me! **Accept and become happy like me!, Happy screams. Do it!, Brave says. If you don't accept this date I'm gonna kill all of you., Rage mumbles. **I ignore my emotions and say, " No I'm not busy". "So would you like to go on a date with me tonight?", Beast Boy asks. "Sure what time", I reply. "Umm how about 7:30?", he asks. "Okay see you then", I say and he walks out. "EEEEEEEEE!", I hear Starfire squeal and she knocks on my door like crazy. "Friend Raven! Please open the door!", she screams. I open the door and she gives me one of her classic bear hugs. "Oh X'hal Raven, I hear you have the date with Beast Boy!", she says and then she squeals. "Yes starfire I think I'm aware of that", I reply. "What time is the it?", Star asks. "Um its about 5 'o' clock", I answer. "We need to get the ready right now!", she says and with that we begin. She makes me take a shower so I do and I put on a robe. First, she does my hair and makeup. In the end of that I have my hair down and flat iron curled, my hair got longer because after Tokyo I decided to grow it out, and after Tokyo all of the boys, well Robin and Beast Boy got way taller like, I'm 5'8 and Beast Boy is 6'7. Robin's about 6'8 though. Anyway, I also have a smoky eye look and some light lipstick. We then choose what I should wear. After that I'm wearing a black v-neck T-shirt and its tucked into a dark purple skirt with a black border and then I have short gray boots and I'm wearing black dangle earrings. By the time we are completely done its 7:25 and I get really nervous. I thank Starfire and she leaves to go to the common room. Beast boy knocks on my door and I open it. "Ready to go?", he asks. " "Yep", I reply and he gives me his arm. He looks nice he is wearing a button down shirt with a collar and the sleeves are rolled up, jeans, and sneakers. "You clean up nice", I say. " Thanks, by the way you look beautiful", he replys. We get to the garage and we get on his moped. We get on the road and its exhilarating I haven't told anyone but I love going with Beast Boy on his moped. We get to this place called Romazoni and by the looks of it I think its Italian. We walk in and a waitor gets us a booth on the far end. We order our food talk about stuff and flirt a little. After we eat we get back on his moped and he drives off. "Where are we going?", I ask. "You'll see", he says. We get to this area in the woods and its beautiful. There is a spring with a waterfall and fireflies dance around everywhere. I look everywhere with awe and when I turn around he asks, "Would you like to dance?". My heart beats a mile a minute and I reply with a yes. But he puts on Uptown Funk and starts dancing like an idiot. "No silly", I say and I pause the music on his phone. Then I play A thousand years by Christina Perri.

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<p>

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

We slow dance to the song and we kiss. Our kiss is long and passionate but also sweet like we will love each other for a thousand years. And I know we will. After our kissing and dancing we decide to take a swim. So I go behind a bush and take off my shirt, skirt, and shoes. When I walk out I don't see Beast Boy anywhere so I yell, "Beast Boy!, Beast boy!". Then he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my skinny pale waist. He kisses my forehead and I just enjoy the moment while I can. All of the sudden he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder then he throws me into the water. Then, he jumps in and we act like big idiots. After we swim we go over by a tree and cuddle up in a blanket. We talk, kiss, play candy crush, and sleep. Soon its almost 1 am and we decide to go back to the tower. We get to the tower and no one is awake. So we sneak off to my room and fall asleep.

I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more.

**Hope you liked it! P.s. I'm also gonna delete Lilith and Cecilia's bday and make a new version! So heads up!**

**Love you all... (Not in creepy way) -JA13**


End file.
